spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Toowong Northbound cold open segments
A cold open is an industry term for the portion of a television show that occurs before the theme song and/or title sequence. Also sometimes called a "teaser", a cold open is intended to capture the interest of viewers so they will sit through the credits and commercials before the rest of the show begins. During the first five seasons of Toowong Northbound as well as seasons 22 to 29, each episode started with a cold open segment. The format of cold open segments depend on season: * The cold open scenes used on Season 1 (1969-1970) to Season 5 (1973-1974) episodes displayed "Toowong Northbound" and its episode code (through animation), known as an animated opening sequence or animated number sequence. * From Season 22 (1990-1991) to Season 29 (1997-1998 and the limiting season), cold open scenes are used to set up the story lines of several episodes. Arches and unicorns In the very early days of Toowong Northbound, every episode started with a cold open scene that begins with a man and a unicorn and episode code was shown at the near end, and followed by the theme song for Toowong Northbound. Birds An egg cracks open, causing a bird to pop out, holding a box. A smaller bird holding an upside-down hat pops out of the box. From the hat, a pelican's head emerges and he opens his beak, revealing a little bird who sings some musical notes. The notes dissolve into the words "Toowong Northbound" and then fade into the episode code. (e.g. Episode 0131, Episode 0138, Episode 0172, Episode 0196, Episode 0211) Flowers Flowers are planted that form into the words "Toowong Northbound". Another flower produces the episode code. (e.g. Episode 0132, Episode 0162, Episode 0197, Episode 0202, Episode 0205, Episode 0209) Gong A man hits a gong and the words "Toowong Northbound", and it falls down. When the gong falls down, the episode code is shown. (e.g. Episode 0176, Episode 0179) Directions Two people stand under a sign that says "Toowong Northbound". Through gibberish, one of the characters helps point his friend towards the direction of the street. The words on the sign then fade to the episode code. (e.g. Episode 0218, Episode 0219, Episode 0273, Episode 0573, Episode 0592) Woodpecker A woodpecker pecks "Toowong Northbound" on a tree. (e.g. Episode 0406, Episode 0536) Rocket A spy takes everything out of a bin and turns it into a rocket, then it zooms off with the words "Toowong Northbound" in smoke. (e.g. Episode 0560, Episode 0600) Balloon #1 A mad scientist conducts a balloon-blowing experiment, then the balloon pops with the words that say "Toowong Northbound" coming out. (e.g. Episode 0597) Balloon #2 A man blows a balloon that says "Toowong Northbound", then it deflates with the man hanging onto it, after the words jump out of the balloon. The man then falls flat on his face. (e.g. Episode 0598, Episode 0667) Jack-o-Lantern A witch performs a magic spell, then takes the pumpkin into a living room. Then, she carves the words "Toowong Northbound" into the pumpkin. When she tried to hang the Jack-o-Lantern up, she accidentally lights up, resulting the words "Toowong Northbound" being light up before fading into black. (e.g. Episode 0140, Episode 0333) Category:Toowong Northbound